


Miscommunication

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to improve their communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

## Miscommunication

by Ionah

<http://ionah.populli.net>

* * *

Title: Miscommunication  
Author: Ionah  
E-Mail: Ionah@ionah.populli.net  
Series/Sequel: Yep, there's a sequel. Misconception. Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rated: R, for bad words and sexual themes Summary: Title says it all.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. I'd have my very own Smallville porno collection. 

* * *

Miscommunication  
by Ionah 

"Well, Clark, I must say I like the new look." 

Lex sat forward in his chair and twirled his ink pen. He liked the new look, all right. Too much, if the sudden hardening of his dick was any indication. 

"I was hoping you'd like it," Clark said. He sat down across from him, his ruffled hair and the scraggy beard making him look considerably older than usual. Old enough to take to bed, at any rate. 

Lex cleared his throat and leaned forward, dropping the pen to plink against the desktop's glass surface. "What's the occasion?" 

"Trying to get rid of the baby face," he said. His mouth curved up in a shameless grin. "I was hoping you'd think it made me look old enough to take to bed." 

Lex blinked. Now would be a good time to contact a doctor about possible side effects of working too hard. Hallucinations, certainly. 

"Lex? Did I say something wrong?" 

"Hell, no. I've been waiting for an invitation like that from you for well over a year now." 

"Invitation?" Clark's eyebrows drew together. "I'm not sure...oh...Oh!" 

Lex felt a flush creep up his neck. "Why do I get the impression I just made an ass out of myself?" 

"I didn't mean for it to sound like _that_ ," Clark said. "It's just, I think girls like older guys..." 

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." Lex took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "Look, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I completely misunderstood what you said." 

"I--it's okay." 

They sat in silence for a moment. Clark shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. Lex kept squeezing his hands, sure he'd fucked up his friendship with Clark big time. 

Then Clark cleared his throat. "So, you've had a thing for me for over a year now?" 

Lex debated lying. Would have certainly done so, except... Had there been a hint of interest in Clark's voice? Surely he wouldn't ask such a humiliating question out of mere curiosity. 

So Lex didn't lie -- exactly. "I wouldn't really call it a _thing_ ," he said. "More like... an awareness of you, in a somewhat sexual manner." 

Clark frowned, staring hard at Lex. 

Lex just leaned back and made a point of staring over Clark's shoulder. "It's no big deal," he said. 

"Okay. But... _if_ you were interested, I might be... interested too," Clark said. 

Lex jerked his gaze back to Clark's face. Shit, he hoped he'd heard right this time. "Okay, let's say I'm definitely interested." 

Clark met Lex's gaze. He ran his tongue across his lips, took a deep breath, swallowed, then said, "Me too." 

**THE END**


End file.
